


Hot Chocolate Kisses

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Top!Nico, pregnant!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>June 2020, just a regular evening in the di Angelo household. The twins don't want to sleep, Donny has a nightmare and Bianca Maria doesn't know how to fix it, so she goes to their mommy. Percy, of course, knows how to fix everything. With hot chocolate and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Kisses

Title: Hot Chocolate Kisses – Mommy Makes it Better

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cute kids, cuddles, family fluff, mpreg

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo

Summary: Donny has a nightmare. Bia tries to help, but doesn't know how. Percy makes it better.

 

**Hot Chocolate Kisses**

_ Mommy Makes it Better _

 

“Papa! No sleepy!”

Nico winced and closed his eyes in reflex, hopeful the screeching would go away. Percy next to him glared unimpressed and nudged his husband with his elbow. Hard. Nico winced again, this time out of pain. Opening his eyes, the son of Hades turned to look at his husband.

“You heard him, _papa_. It appears your darling son is not sleepy. Go and take care of that”, ordered Percy before returning his attention to the book. “I love that they learn how to speak. It gets me out of bedtime duty a lot. Don't look at me like that, not my fault Thess loves you so much.”

Nico grumbled slightly and climbed out of their heavenly comfortable bed. The twins were a little over two years old now and they babbled all the time on about papa this and papa that. Papa was a little tired. But his wonderful husband had the time of his life laughing his ass off. Offering the twins a tender smile, Nico entered the nursery of their youngest.

“Why aren't you sleepy, bambino?”, asked Nico softly.

Thess sat in his bed, gripping the bars tightly, a pout on his face. “Pewcy mean!”

Cocking one eyebrow, Nico turned toward Thess' twin-sister Percy, who sat very innocently in her own bed. Nico didn't take that bait. He knew his daughter had been able to shadow-travel for about two months now and she loved traveling over to her brother to annoy him. Leaning down, he picked his youngest son up. Thess sighed happily and snuggled up to his dad, grabbing Nico's curls to play with them. Now his sister looked upset, because Thess got the whole attention of their dad.

“You promise me not to bug your brother, bambina?”, asked Nico seriously.

“Okay”, nodded the curly-haired girl obediently.

“Whoever is supposed to believe that...?”, muttered Nico under his breath before also picking Percy Junior up and sitting down on the nearby chair, with one twin on each of his thighs. “Story?”

“Stowy!”, chorused the twins eagerly.

They were actually speaking pretty well, but adorably enough both had a bit of trouble with the 'r' sound, which always cracked their friends up when the kids wanted to go and visit 'auntie Weyna' or 'auntie Wachel'. The twins snuggled up to each other and stared at Nico demandingly. Heaving a sigh, he submitted to his faith. As Percy loved to point out,  _he_ was the one who had wanted more.

 

/break\

 

Percy all the while sat on their bed, reading a book in ancient Greek. The hand not holding the book was protectively placed on his midsection. He could hear the faint noise of Nico reading to the twins. They had put those two rascals to bed two hours ago, but Hades was going to wear a pink dress before Theseus Paul and Sally Persephone would actually _sleep_ when put to bed.

“Mommy, I had a nightmare...”

Frowning a little, Percy put his book onto his nightstand and looked over at their two oldest kids. Donny was standing there, all small and clutching his stuffed panda toy, while his one-year-older sister stood behind him, clutching him protectively. Bianca Maria was five now and she took her job as big sister more than serious. She looked upset on Donny's behalf.

“Make him not-sad again, mommy!”, demanded Bia.

Percy got out of the bed and walked over to them, kneeling in front of them. “How about you two slip into mommy's and daddy's bed and wait there while mommy makes you a nice hot chocolate?”

Donny nodded and the two crawled into the bed, curling together around each other. Smiling at his children, Percy headed over to the kitchen to prepare two hot chocolates. Knowing his little darlings, they were going to be sound asleep by the time Percy got back to the bedroom. In reality, all they truly wanted was to sleep in mommy's and daddy's bed. Mommy couldn't for the life of him remember the last time Nico got to grope him in that bed, thanks to their little nighttime visitors. With the two cups of hot chocolate in hand, he climbed the stairs back up. Donny and Bia were sprawled all over the middle of their bed, snoring peacefully. Sitting one cup down on the nightstand, he got comfortable himself and started sipping from his cup. He pulled Donny up to rest on his lap, tenderly caressing the boy's curls in his sleep.

“Mommy?”, asked Donny sleepily and opened one eye. “You smell safe...”

Percy chuckled softly and continued to comb his fingers through Donny's hair until the boy was back asleep. Of course he did, that was why Donny always fell asleep once he was on Percy's half of the bed. Because he felt safe when he was close to his mommy and the bed smelt like Percy.

“Oh. That looks like I get hot chocolate again”, commented Nico when he joined them.

“On the nightstand, Nick”, nodded Percy and took another sip from his.

As Nico leaned down to take his own mug, he stole a kiss from Percy. “Mh, I love when you taste like chocolate, amore. Did Donny have another nightmare? I keep telling dad not to send him 'fun' skeletons to play with. That he and your dad have to turn everything into a competition...”

“At least Donny enjoyed his dolphin more than his gigantic dinosaur skeleton. A t-rex, really? Why not at least a cute dinosaur”, sighed Percy and shook his head.

Since Donny showed the powers of both, Poseidon and Hades, the two saw it as a competition to win Donny over for them. With the others it was relatively easy, they only harbored the legacy of one of the two gods. Nico propped himself up on the headboard of the bed, pulling Bia against his chest. The little girl was just as deep asleep as her younger brother.

“You think the next one will sleep through the night?”, asked Nico playfully and scooted closer so he could rest one hand on Percy's midsection. “Have you thought about a name yet?”

“You know that it's actually your turn, Nick”, chuckled Percy and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “But I was thinking maybe... Orion Grover if it's a boy and... Andromeda Clarisse if it's a girl.”

“I like them”, nodded Nico and put his chocolate aside so he could lay down. “Clarisse will hate it.”

“All the reason more to like it”, chimed Percy mischievously, putting his own mug on the nightstand too so he could snuggle up to his husband, their oldest children trapped between them.

“Good night, Percy”, whispered Nico and kissed his husband's forehead, before also kissing those of their children and then placing a last kiss on his husband's stomach. “Good night, Bia. Good night, Donny. Good night Orion or Andromeda.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
